


Scarring Kiss

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Series: Vesvuia Kisses [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Adorable, Backstory, Chickens, Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Muriel Route (The Arcana), Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Torture, Past Violence, Scars, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Kisses, Soft Muriel (The Arcana)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: An early morning finds Sai and Muriel curled up in the little hut that Muriel calls home.  Both know that they have to leave but neither want to leave the bed....  and Sai doesn't want to show off the scars of her past.
Relationships: Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Vesvuia Kisses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545463
Kudos: 25





	Scarring Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saiyurimai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyurimai/gifts).

> Hopefully you enjoy a sneak peek at Sai's backstory!

It was more or less a quiet, lazy morning somewhere on the outskirts of the forest. Dawn had just awakened and was slowly chasing away the pink and orange clouds. It was gearing up to be another beautiful day. Sai had somehow convinced Muriel to stay in bed just a little while longer. The chickens weren’t going anywhere, they could wait for an hour or two until the sun finished rising before they would go out and collect the eggs.

Besides, Sai was already busy with her own form of chores.

Muriel stayed still as the woman slowly traced his body with her fingers. It seemed like she was studying his body, trying to learn and know every inch of him. She felt his rough stubble on his chin, tracing the hair down his neck and his great expanse of a chest, down his abdomen and even further down his body. She gently squeezed the muscles on his shoulders and down his arms, feeling how the biceps swelled into hard muscles. How his chest was built and defined to be a warrior’s dream, with pecs and rippling abs and more muscles that she couldn’t name. Perhaps she would need to steal Julian’s anatomy book and use Muriel to study on. The thought made her smile. Sai was sure that he wouldn’t mind being used for her studies. After all, even now, he was laying so still for her, letting her hands and fingers do what they wanted.

Muriel’s eyes were closed, the sunbeams just beginning to peak in through his windows. If not for the smallest movements, Sai would have assumed that he was asleep. Not that that would have been a bad thing. He looked softer like this. More open and happy. Relaxed, comfortable, unstressed… the list could go on and on. More adjectives used to describe what a difference he had done to himself.

Or perhaps what she had done to him?

After all, in comparison to when Sai first remembered meeting him, it was like he was a completely different person. 

“Have I told you how handsome you are?” Sai asked him, her hands still feeling him.

She was rewarded by a bright flush of colour that spread across his cheekbones and into his unshaven scruff. “Not handsome.” He muttered back to her, his eyes not quite meeting hers.

“Oh really? How can you be so sure? I think you’re pretty damn handsome.” Sai purred, stretching out on his nest of furs.

“You think everyone is handsome.” Muriel shot back.

Sai shook her head at this. “Not everyone is handsome. I don’t think Nadia is handsome. I think Nadia is gorgeous~.”

The resulting groan was definitely worth the remark. Green eyes flickered over to her. “You know what I meant.” He rumbled to her as he slowly sat up, cracking his spine as he did.

“Well, I admit that I am being a little difficult.” Sai said though she made no attempt to move. The furs were soft, comfortable and warm. She wasn’t ready to get out of bed just yet. Besides, she wanted to wait until he had his back turned before she did.

It didn’t look like she was going to get such luxuries today.

Muriel turned to look at her, a large, clumsy hand coming up to pat at her thigh. “Come on. Out of bed. The chickens are expecting us.”

“Do the chickens have clocks or can they tell time? I’m sure that a few more minutes wouldn’t hurt.” Sai sang, pulling the furs tighter around her as she closed her eyes as if falling asleep. “I’ll be up soon. I promise.”

He shot her a look that said that he didn’t buy it. “Come on Sai.” He said. “After we feed the chickens we need to meet Asra at the desert town. They think that they uncovered another nest of beetles again.”

“Fine… I’m up, I’m up.” Sai grumbled. But still she didn’t move. Silently she urged him to leave the room.

“Sai…”

“If you get started I’ll join you shortly.”

Muriel was less amused by that. He already knew that if he didn’t get after her than she would probably fall back asleep and sleep till noon. She was very much like the Count in that way. “Sai…” his voice tinged with a slight warning.

Sai peeked at him, one hazel eye clear as she looked at him. Looks like he wasn’t buying it. “I am, I promise. I just need you to turn your back for a second. Please?” she asked softly.

Muriel rumbled to himself. The Sai that he knew was calm and collected, sexy and beautiful. But here right now. “Sai. What’s going on?” He hoped that it wasn’t something that he had said the night before. He had the odd habit of being obtuse as Asra described it.

And may the gods have mercy on him if it was something that Lucio said.

Sai sighed and looked at him levelly. There really was no hiding from him. Muriel could be cold and more than a little anti-social, but he knew when something was bothering anyone. “If I get out of bed now, you’ll see my back.” She admitted.

Confusion swam over his face for a moment. “Sai… I’ve seen you naked?”

“It’s not that! I just…” she was going to have to tell him sooner than later. With a sigh she sat up, letting the blankets pool around her as she twisted to face the wall. “I… when I was growing up my mother joined a group of dark magicians as they traveled around the land. When she died they go in the habit of beating me and torturing me for my power. I just… I just never healed right…” Angry red and white lines streaked over her back, the marks of a whip or belt or whatever they could get there hands on. There were a few burns in the shape of perfect circles – a few of the bastards had decided that Sai could double as their own, personal ashtray.

And there were many more. More that she refused to talk about.

It was stupid to be so upset over something that happened so long ago. But mothers were supposed to protect their children, haul them over hell and high water with them, and certainly not die and abandon them to their fate. If only her mother hadn’t been the power-hungry whore she was than Sai… Sai stopped that thought. That thought process was dangerous and dark and held more than a few suppressed memories.

Besides, Muriel himself was covered in scars, his testament from his time as a warrior in the arena. If anyone would be self-conscious it would be him. There was no hiding his scars as they literally littered his entire body.

“I know it’s silly,” Sai said as she began to talk over her thoughts, trying to silence the little voice in her head. “It’s been so many years and so much other things have happened and occurred, especially with everything that is going on now, I shouldn’t be worried about some stupid scars and…”

She froze, a large shiver running down her spine. Soft, warm lips pressed against one of the scars, giving it a gentle kiss. Turning slightly, Sai saw Muriel, flushed cheeks, backing away from the bed.

“…. Say what you want about them… but… but they are apart of you…. Help… help make you who you are…” he stuttered out, looking awkward and embarrassed.

Sai sat there. She could still feel where he kissed her, warm and sweet. She was stunned. Muriel was sweet and kind, yes, but he didn’t often or always act like this.

It was endearing.

“I’ll be outside. Come out whenever you’re ready… no rush.” Muriel assured her as he almost ran outside, his cheeks bright enough to burn.

Sai watched him go, her own cheeks flushing pink. She finally smiled and covered her mouth, giggling softly to herself. Oh, he was absolutely perfect hypocritic and he had no idea.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do, be sure to leave me a comment and a kudos!


End file.
